The semiconductor industry is continuously moving toward the fabrication of smaller and more complex microelectronic components with higher performance. The production of smaller integrated circuits requires the development of smaller electronic components, and closer spacing of those electronic components within the integrated circuits. Some integrated circuits include optical components, and inexpensive and reliable manufacturing processes for such components can improve quality and reduce costs.
Many integrated circuits include optical modulators and photodetectors formed within an interlayer dielectric. Electrical contacts typically extend to two different parts of the photodetector and to the optical modulator such that the integrated circuit has contacts with three different lengths. The contacts are formed from an electrically conductive material, and excess overburden is removed after the contacts are formed. The removal of the overburden can remove some of the interlayer dielectric over the photodetector such that the operation of the photodetector is impaired or destroyed. Also, the simultaneous formation of contacts with different lengths can produce a short to the photodetector, where the short also impairs or destroys operation of the photodetector. Furthermore, the varying lengths and aspect ratios for the contacts make the via etch process for the contacts difficult to control.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with optical modulators and photodetectors where the interlayer dielectric overlying the components is consistently in good condition and properly sized, and methods of producing the same. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with optical modulators and photodetectors where the contact formation process is well controlled and consistent. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiment will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.